


Claim

by Remawolf



Series: Derek's Claim [1]
Category: Sterek - Fandom, Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-13
Updated: 2012-12-13
Packaged: 2017-11-21 01:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/591887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Remawolf/pseuds/Remawolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takes place after the big fight in the warehouse at the end of Season 2. Derek goes to check on Stiles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Claim

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pine/gifts), [Hyperwolf](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Hyperwolf).



> So I wrote this really late last night. I was feeling bad for not having the next installment of my Forbidden Woods saga done, and I joked that I should just write porn to make up for it. Dedicated to Haleofatime, Cadetpine, and Hyperwolf/Stereklove for all their support. *muah*

Stiles flopped down on his bed. He hadn't bothered to turn the lights on. Lights were overrated. Lights were stupid. Lights would let him see the the bruises and cuts on his body. Man he really hated Allison's grandfather. Granted he wasn't a huge fan of Allison right then. Hell he wasn't much of a fan of...anyone right then. One thing was for sure...he was tired of getting knocked around and getting nothing in return. That was when he heard his bedroom window open. He closed his eyes and let out a heavy sigh.

"Whoever it is, I'm not in the mood. If you've come to kill me, do it another night."

"I don't want to kill you. Though you can be annoying enough to make it tempting," Derek said.

"What do you want?" Stiles sighed and looked over at him.

"I..." Derek huffed and moved over to sit on the bed next to him. "How are you feeling?"

"Peachy keen," Stiles drawled.

Derek looked down at his hands and let out a slow breath. Stiles waited for him to say something, but with Derek that could be hours or even days. And Stiles just wasn't in the mood. Derek might be hot, but that only went so far at times. He was hurt, and tired, and had been jerked around enough of late.

"Derek, unless you-"

"Did he tell you?"

"Tell me what?"

"Did Scott tell you he was going to-"

"No," Stiles grumbled. "Scott didn't tell me anything."

"Me either."

"Shocking."

Derek looked over at him with usual scowl.

"What? He doesn't trust you."

"Yeah...I get that now. Seems that's not something he feels like should go both ways."

"You trusted him?"

"He was in my pack. He was family. Not that I've had much luck with that," he said softly and looked down at his hands.

Stiles sighed and sat up in the bed. He could get that. Derek had been jerked around and betrayed pretty regularly. And he had extended Scott a level of trust. Something Scott then crapped on and set on fire. Yeah, he could understand that. Hell, Gerard had beaten the living crap out of him and Scott hadn't so much as blinked. Didn't ask if he was okay, didn't check on him, nothing. He'd been too busy with Allison to even notice him. He didn't get how Scott could so easily forgive and forget what she'd done. It was enough to make him...well it wasn't pretty. So, all that being said and done, why was Derek there? Yeah, sure, he'd had a lot of dreams that started like this. Dear Penthouse kinda dreams, though he doubted highly that was going to happen.

"Derek, why are you here?"

"I needed to check on you."

"Why?"

"You were hurt. A lot. I didn't get to check on you at the warehouse."

Stiles blinked at that. Derek wanted to check on him when Scott didn't. Well the world was all kinds of topsy-turvy now.

"I don't like seeing you hurt," he said softly. Derek turned his head slowly and looked at Stiles with those rich, multicolored eyes of his. Seriously, how did someone have freaking rainbow colored eyes? And how could one simple look make his heart pound like a rabbit that just out ran a hound?

Stiles swallowed and tried to laugh it off, but the sound caught in his throat as Derek slowly reached across his legs to brace himself on the bed. This way Derek was half turned towards him, his broad chest stretching the material of his t-shirt quite a bit. How many times had he sat in his dark bedroom just like this and pondered on how much strain that shirt could really take?

Derek's nostrils flared a bit and he licked his lips slowly. That one small action made the air around them seem a bit thicker, hotter. Stiles shifted a bit, trying to not give away the sort of effect Derek was suddenly having on him. Okay, not suddenly. It happened a lot, but Derek wasn't usually there for what came next.

"Well...um...thanks for checking on me. I'm good. You can go do whatever you usually do this time of night."

"Usually I'm in bed thinking about you."

Stiles sputtered and tried in vain to ignore the twitching in his jeans. "Well I am rather awesome, sure," Stiles scoffed. Derek had to be screwing with him. Great, he'd just said "screwing" and "Derek" in the same sentence. That always brought on interesting images. Which was fine, but again with the problem of Derek actually being there.

"Stiles, I'm a werewolf. You know I can smell you. I know what having me here like this is doing to you. What I always do to you." Derek's voice had dropped to a husky purr. He reached out and Stiles froze. Absolutely froze. When Derek's warm, slightly calloused fingers grazed the outline of Stiles' black eye Stiles literally felt his cock jump. "If Scott hadn't killed that bastard, I would have. He should never have touched you."

Stiles swallowed, his throat was suddenly very dry. "He wanted to hurt Scott. But it didn't work."

Derek growled at that and Stiles' cock jumped again like there was a freaking string attached to it. Derek inched up the bed and Stiles had to force himself to take slow, deep breaths.

"I should have been there," Derek said in that growling voice of his. "I would have..."

"You're here now." Stiles wasn't sure what made him say that. Or what made him say what he did next. "What will you do now?"

Derek leaned in the last inch and pressed his lips to Stiles'. His lips were softer than Stiles had expected, but just as warm as he'd imagine. It took Stiles' body a minute to catch up with his mind, but when it did it decided to make up for lost time. His fingers threaded into Derek's hair and pulled him closer. Derek growled in accent and pressed his chest against Stiles'. Stiles winced as Derek's heavy frame brushed against his still tender torso.

"Sorry," Derek breathed.

"It's okay. That was...worth the pain. But maybe we-" He broke off as Derek took hold of Stiles' shirt and gently pushed it over his head.

Derek leaned in and started to huff, lick, and nuzzle each bruise, cut, and scratch. Each touch sent tendrils of heady lust and need through Stiles. His cock was so hard now it was almost starting to hurt. He had no idea how they'd suddenly gotten to this point, and really he couldn't care less. When Derek's hot tongue slid over one of Stiles' nipples words sort of became a waste of breath. He gasped softly and curled his fingers in Derek's soft black hair. Derek sucked a bit and licked his nipple until Stiles started to practically pant with need. Derek looked up at him with his bright red eyes and for the first time Stiles wasn't scared. Far from it. It actually pulled a growl out of Stiles and he kissed the werewolf with an unbridled hunger.

Clothes fell to the floor in a blur that still wasn't fast enough for Stiles. They could do slow next time. Right then neither of them wanted that. More to the point, they needed fast. Needed hunger. They needed that sort of wild reassurance that they were alive. That they'd made it out of that damn warehouse in one piece.

Derek's strong fingers wrapping around his cock drew Stiles out of his reverie. "Fuck," he panted and arched his hips up into Derek's hand.

"We'll get there," Derek smirked and went back to licking Stiles' neck.

It shouldn't have been hot, but it fucking was. Derek's hot chest pressed against his own, his hand working him slowly, and Derek's hot breath gliding along his now wet neck. He thought he might explode right there. He was sure his neck was going to have all kinds of fun new marks on it come morning thanks to Derek's mouth and 5 o'clock shadow.

If Stiles had been a little bit more in control of his mind and libido, he'd have realized he had no idea how this was supposed to go. He'd never done this before, but Derek seemed more than happy to be in charge. And that really was hot. Alpha in so many ways. Derek turned his head and nibbled along Stiles' shoulder. Stiles' breath hitched and Derek looked up at him. His eyes were back to their rainbow brilliance. The moonlight streaming in from the outside gave them all new hues. It made him want to see when the rest of him looked like bathed in that light.

He nudged Derek back, pushing him back towards the foot of the bed. Derek growled but moved for him. He leaned back on his elbows and let Stiles drink him in the sight of him. Stiles trailed his eyes down from Derek's face and along the perfectly sculpted form of his torso. His chest tapered slowly as it reached his hips and he followed the line down to the very large, very hard cock resting against a very well developed thigh. Fuck, that was both hot and frightening at the same time.

"Hey," Derek said and crawled back to him. "It's okay if you don't-"

Stiles cut him off with a bruising kiss. Derek growled and wrapped his arms around Stiles, half lifting him off the bed. Stiles fisted his fingers back in Derek's hair. He kissed Derek like he wanted to climb inside him which only seemed to set Derek off more. They ended up back down on the bed with Stiles on his back. Derek was mapping out Stiles' body with his mouth and fingers. Each time he found a bruise or injury he would growl and lavish the area with kisses and licks. It left Stiles writhing and panting with need. Derek trailed a hand down between Stiles' legs and made short work on preparing him.

"Oh fuck," Stiles panted.

"Fuck you feel so good," Derek growled.

"I...I've never..."

Derek growled at that and settled between Stiles' legs. "Mine," he growled and slowly and rocked into him.

Stiles sucked in a sharp breath and dug his fingers into Derek's arms. Derek took his time, waiting for Stiles to adjust until he had full sheathed himself. His eyes flicked from red to their normal rainbow again and again as he fought to control himself. The sweet moans and whimpers that poured from Stiles' mouth didn't make that task an easier. Derek thought he might go insane with need before Stiles finally whimpered and rocked his hips for more.

Stiles had never felt so filled before in his life. And not just from the massive cock that was currently dragging needy moans from him. Something about the way Derek looked at him, the way he held him...

He gasped, but this time in pain. Derek had gripped his thigh and just happened to touch a rather nasty bruise. Derek growled and slid a soothing hand along the injury.

"Never again," he growled. "Mine."

Right then...Stiles could really get behind that idea. Especially as Derek arched his hips and hit something deep inside him that made him cry out and nearly buck off the bed.

"Fuck!"

After that it was all hands, mouths, tongues, panted words of hunger and need. Derek took him to heights Stiles never thought possible. He wasn't going to last long, and he knew it. Not with Derek pounding into him and hitting something inside him that left him a mindless sex monkey.

"Derek...Derek I...I can't," he panted.

Derek leaned down and sucked on Stiles' ear. “Me either. ‘s okay,” he huffed. "Feel too good. So good. Mine. My Stiles. Mine." He kept growling out the same word over and over again, arching up and pounding into Stiles with each breath.

Stiles cried out as a wave of blinding pleasure crashed into him. Derek held him tighter as he followed Stiles over the brink. They lay there together for awhile; the only sound was their slowly calming breaths. They shifted enough so that Stiles was now half draped over Derek's chest. Stiles could swear that Derek was almost purring. As the quiet settled over them and the endorphins slowly started to wear off, Stiles started to think again. And sometimes that wasn't a very good thing.

"Derek?"

"Hmm?"

"I...I'm sorry it didn't last, you know, longer..."

Derek chuckled softly and tightened his arms around him. “’s okay. Next time it will."

"Next time?"

"Mmmhmm. I'm thinking that wall looks pretty sturdy."

Stiles shivered at the thought and his cock gave an interested twitch. Yeah, he smiled to himself. Next time.


End file.
